H.E.R.R.
thumb|200px Country of origin: Netherlands Location: Status: Active Formed in: 2004 Style: Martial Industrial, Neoclassical Lyrical themes: Last label: Cold Spring (2009) Members Michiel Spapé - Composition, sampling, keyboards, guitars, melodica, etc Troy Southgate - Vocals, live percussion, acoustic guitar (H.E.R.R., Seelenlicht, Survival Unit, Horologium, Sagittarius, The Joy Of Nature, Von Thronstahl, The Days Of The Trumpet Call) Miklós Hoffer - Vocals, live timpani Oskar van Dijk - Cello (guest-musician for performances of Rose Rovine E Amanti (released as live double-CD) and Die Weisse Rose) Reinier Jansen - Live percussion Discography Albums Es Regnet Das Leben Heraus 2 versions Were Di! 2004 Es Regnet Das Leben Heraus ‎(CDr, Promo) Were Di! none 2004 Es Regnet Das Leben Heraus ‎(CD, Album) Were Di! WD! 001 2004 The Winter Of Constantinople 3 versions Cynfeirdd 2004 The Winter Of Constantinople ‎(CDr, Ltd) Cynfeirdd Feirdd 012 2004 The Winter Of Constantinople ‎(CD, Album, RE) Cold Spring CSR56CD 2005 The Winter Of Constantinople ‎(LP, Pic, Ltd, RE, RM, Num) Cynfeirdd Cyn 036 LP 2005 Vondel's Lucifer - First Movement ‎(CD, Album) Cold Spring CSR69CD 2006 Xll Caesars ‎(CD, Album) Cold Spring CSR117CD 2009 Singles & EPs Fire And Glass: A Norwood Tragedy ‎(CD, EP) Cold Spring CSR74EP 2007 Appearances compilations Es Regnet Das Leben Heraus Various - Van Duytschen Bloet ‎(CDr) Not On Label none 2004 The Baron Of Urga Various - Instruo Vestri Pro Pugna! 2 versions Cold Spring 2005 Hopes Die In Winter (as H.E.R.R) and 2 more… Various - Hopes Die In Winter 2 versions Beast Of Prey 2005 An Auditorium In Retrospect Self-Aspect Various - Gloria Victis Vae Victis 2 versions War Office Propaganda 2005 The Fall Of Constantinople Various - Neither Beginning Nor End ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) Cynfeirdd Cyn 038 CD 2005 For A Christ-Thorn Various - Neo-Form I ‎(17xFile, MP3, Comp) Neo-Form NF1 2005 Eleanor Of Aquitaine Various - Songs For Aliénor ‎(2xCD, Comp, Ltd) Cynfeirdd Cyn 137 CD 2005 Requiem For Constantinople and 2 more… Various - Carpe Noctem Festival I: Sturmgewitter Ziehn Durchs Land ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) Carpe Noctem CN1 2005 Stalingrad Various - Swarm ‎(2xCD, Comp) Cold Spring CSR60CD 2006 A Newer Rome (2007 Version) Various - The Old Europa Cafe ‎(7xCD, Comp + Box) Old Europa Cafe OECD 100 2008 Liberating Spirit Various - ...Where Tattered Clouds Are Stranding ‎(2xCD, Comp, Ltd) The Eastern Front Front 013 2008 Shamballah, The Geographer Said Various - Free Tibet Free ‎(32xFile, Comp, MP3) Body Music none 2013 Ilmater Various - Hera, Protector Of Teddybears Since 2012 ‎(CD, Comp) Choeur Noir CD001 2013 Links OffSite | BandCamp | MySpace | Discogs | LastFM Photos Herr8.jpg Herr7.jpg Herr6.jpg Herr5.jpg Herr4 Oskar Van Dijk.jpeg Herr3 Miklos Hoffer.jpeg Herr2 Michiel Spape.jpeg Herr1.jpeg YouTube thumb|left|335 px The city is lost now; there's no time for sleeping We're dying; we're falling; our women are weeping The souls of our children, like bricks and like mortar So helpless and broken, like lambs to the slaughter Enemy! Enemy at the gates! Enemy! Enemy at the gates! Enemy! Enemy at the gates! At the gates! At the gates! The wardrums are pounding a rhythm divine Our soldiers are marching for one final time The rabble approaches, now sensing our fear Barbarian conquest, of all we hold dear chorus By Mehmed and Ishak our city is torn Their ships anchored fast off the coast of the Horn Our warriors lie helpless, now covered in flies 'Neath ragged aggressors with greed in their eyes chorus We can't match the strength of the Janissaries Anatolian justice, we're brought to our knees Byzantine heroes, struck dumb with awe And labouring under the Saracen claw chorus Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects